Imaginary Friend
by silente faery
Summary: AU. Premanga. Ichigo nii's got an imaginary friend named Rukia Kuchiki. 'Wonder why no one can see her but me...' IchiXRuki Friendship.
1. The Sighting

**For a while, I was thinking of the perfect idea for a Bleach fanfic to have the most potential of having good interest, if not tons of reviews because this is not fluff. If I don't get much interest though I will discontinue this story, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Make sure to leave a review, & fav it if you love the idea!**

**This story is pre-manga plot. It will be told in two major POV's, Ichigo and everyone else. He will be the only one to use 'I'. **

**Edit: Extension of chapter 10/2/07**

_If #1: The Sighting_

It was a rainy day. I stared up and the sky as it growled. It was great, a great day, and I was coming back from karate practice with kaa-san. I wasn't bothered with my loss today to Tatsuki-chan, as it always was, because kaa-san was always there, and will always be there to cheer me up. I love kaa-san, for she makes up my, and my family's, world. I held her hand tightly as we walked across the slippery streets of Karakura Town. I looked at all the cars as they flew past on the streets. I wondered if I could ever be that fast, and touch the sky. How I loved the sky…

We walked as fast as we could, me and kaa-san. We were walking across the bridge when I saw this girl. She looked like she was lonely and was going to fall. She was by herself…where was her kaa-san, and tou-san? Tou-san told me about these kinds of people. I wondered why people would want to fall. This girl, she was going to fall, I knew. I didn't want her to die in the water.

I told kaa-san in a panic, "Wait here, kaa-san." I let go of her hand and jumped over the railing so I could save the girl. I hoped I would make it in time!

"Ichigo?! Matte!" I heard kaa-san yell behind me.

I ran faster as the girl began to fall. I reached out my hands and jumped to try and grab her hand. If I couldn't save her, I was not strong enough to protect my family, and kaa-san. I must, I must!

"Don't, Ichigo!" Kaa-san screamed.

The girl was falling; I reached more to grab her hand. She must not be lost in the water!

Suddenly, I was pushed down, down to the hard ground. My head hurt. I opened my eyes slowly, and couldn't see straight. Kaa-san was on top of me. Did she push me down? Was the girl okay? I looked down as I felt something warm dripping onto my side. I froze. Blood…I got up and shook her.

"Kaa-san?" I said, my voice starting to sound funny. She didn't move, and her body started to become cold. I knew it, I knew she was gone. I started to cry. What had happened? What had happened to kaa-san?

"I see you are alone. FINALLY!" A voice yelled.

I turned towards it, only to freeze in terror. It was a giant monster.

"So you can see me!" The monster said. Attached to it was the girl.

"Let her go!" I yelled, crying harder. "What are you?"

"Oh this thing? It was just the bait. Now I can finally eat your soul! I will enjoy this!"

It roared. I shivered. I was so scared. It was going to eat me! I know it killed kaa-san. It was going to kill me too!

It started to run towards me, showing its teeth and horns.

"Don't eat me!" I screamed. I started to close my eyes, and then I opened it again.

It was a black butterfly…weird. I turned towards the monster, crying harder. It was almost near me. I was going to die. Then, I saw a flash and the monster fell on its knee. In front of it was a girl in black robes with a long shiny sword. Her short black hair bounced about her.

"So here you are, fisher," She said in a deep voice.

"Ooh…shinigami." The monster said. I shivered again. "You stand no chance against me. Do you know how many of your kind I have eaten?"

"We'll see about that." She ran towards the monster as I watched, frozen to my spot.

There was nothing I could do. I held kaa-san's body and closed my eyes. I heard clanks and clinks. I know they were fighting. I buried my head in kaa-san's hair as I listened. Oh kaa-san, I could not save you. Kaa-san…

I was scared for the lady. I did not know her, and yet she was fighting the monster for me. Was she kaa-san's friend. I am so confused! I opened my eye a little bit. The lady was frozen to her spot. Attached to the monster was some guy with black hair and robes, just like the lady. Suddenly, the monster jumped into the man and he opened his eyes.

"See? You cannot hurt me! You will not kill me, shinigami. And now I will eat you."

"No! Kaien!" The lady screamed. She closed her eyes. I could see that she was crying.

I stared at the man. I knew the monster was the girl now. That was the only way that she could be gone now. Bait…the man was bait! I didn't know what that meant, but it must be something bad. The monster can change itself, like the boogie man! I must warn the lady.

"Lady!" I screamed. The lady froze, turning to me slightly. "It's only a fake! Get rid of it! It killed my kaa-san! Please! Don't let it get away!" I cried again, and closed my eyes.

"Kid…" She said.

"Try as you will, you won't destroy me! Now I will kill you!" The monster yelled again.

I grew tired. As my world faded, I heard the lady chant something, and then an explosion happened. I opened my eyes quickly. The monster was running away. I smiled.

The lady ran towards me, putting her sword in some thingy and breathing a lot.

"Are you alright, kid?" She said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Kaa-san…she saved me…the monster was going to kill me…kaa-san…" I cried as my world became so blurry I could barely see.

"Ano…it's going to be alright, kid." She reached to hug me. I cried in her chest as she held me. "It seems that your kaa-san had no trouble passing on. That's good." She turned and smiled. "You will be safe here. I'm sorry kid. At least you are still alive."

I sniffled. I felt a little better, though my heart felt so empty.

"Well!" She pulled my head away and sprayed something in my face.

As my world became black, I heard a voice say, "Take care kid. Don't be afraid of death."

And a butterfly was the last thing I remembered. A black butterfly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sighed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. The Grand Fisher had gotten away…it was a pity too, since that thing was worth a lot and fighting it was more of a personal struggle.

'That hollow better keep running…' she thought angrily, her breath becoming more controlled now. 'When I get a hold of it, there won't be anything left once I'm through!'

She turned towards the body of the little boy she had just saved. She stood over him, deciding to leave him here for the authorities to sort out. If he was found in his house with his mother dead, that would sure be a mess, she figured. Staring at the boy closer, she pondered. 'That's odd, he looks a bit like…Kaien?! No, that couldn't be. Curse that hollow for making me sensitive…anyway, he couldn't be his reincarnation. Reincarnations always look the same, not with different hair colors…' She shook her head, trying to think of other things.

This boy had high spiritual power, which is why he could see the hollow and it was after him. She would have to watch him closely, at least to make sure he wouldn't be attacked sometime soon. After all, this was her job as guardian of the Karakura District.

She stood up as she heard someone approaching, and turned to look. Good, the authorities…

The lone policeman observed the situation, and then called on his walkie talkie to report the crime and to send an ambulance immediately.


	2. Secrets between boy and the dead

**I'm back. I didn't get as many reviews that I had planned to get (5) but maybe I'll get them this time for good writing, or maybe this story isn't so interesting…for those who are reading, thank you and enjoy! Those who are skipping to this second chapter, I did edit and add to the first one so you may miss something…**

**Thanks to the 4 who did review (S-Wanderer999, lowcarbtortilla, Marina Firestorm, & RevivedSin), & those 2 who put this story on alert (robtitan & Always Read Only Mode) though it would have been nice if I heard what you thought about the story…**

_If#2: Secrets between boy and the dead_

She stood, looking at the rain fall in a crisscross pattern from the sky, coating the window repeatedly. The lithe shinigami, Rukia, sighed before turning to watch the small child in the bed sleeping. She wondered how he was coping with his mother now dead. When he received the news from his emotional father, he had bawled, along with his two younger sisters. Humans were so fragile…

The house was quiet, reflecting the dark mood of its occupants. But, all seemed safe. So, the boy stirred. Rukia, upon seeing his eyes flutter, leaped into the open closet and shut the door. She had to avoid him seeing her, thus causing his memories to return.

"Uhh…" she heard him muttering, before going back to sleep, she hoped. They were soon shattered, however. "Onee-san! Are…are you here? I heard…someone here…"

She stayed silent amidst the emptiness of the closet. It was a good thing it was roomy. She leaned back and sighed, before freezing.

"Someone's in my closet…who's there?"

She heard creaking, and sighed. There was no point; he would find her…persistent kid. She opened the sliding door, facing the wide eyes of a curious child.

"Oi, stop staring, gaki." Rukia said firmly when nothing was said in over a minute.

"Eh…you're really real? I thought I was dreaming…cool!" Ichigo jumped up and down.

She sighed, hitting her head. She really had forgotten that this boy had a high spiritual pressure, so he would not be able to forget the events of the previous night.

The boy stopped, and then adopted a vacant stare. "Where…where's okaa-san?"

"She's in Soul Society." She replied nonchalantly.

"Soul Society? Wha's that?"

"It's a place where all souls go when they die. It's a very peaceful place."

"Ohh…Is okaa-san happy there?"

"Everyone is happy there. I'm sure she's doing well now."

"Okay…I wish she was still here…" Ichigo sniffled, and then wiped his watery eyes a bit.

She stared before feelings of sympathy kicked in. Getting up, she pulled the boy into a hug. "Hey, she's in a better place now. Don't worry, she's watching over you."

"Really?" He whimpered in her kimono.

"Yeah…so don't worry!" She said excitedly, she then let him go and sat him in his bed. She pulled the blankets over him and ruffled his head. "Well, I have to go back now, so don't get yourself into any trouble!"

"Hai…" he said, and then thought for a moment. "Hey, I was thinking…are you an angel?"

She chuckled. "No. I'm a shinigami."

"Oh…goodnight angel." Ichigo murmured before falling asleep.

'Goodness, now this gaki thinks I'm an angel,' she thought. 'Oh well…' She looked at her cell phone before jumping through the open window.

Gaki: kid.

okaa-san: mom.

Onee-san: Sister.


End file.
